Feeble King
by awwal
Summary: A quest to keep an uninterrupted balance between all existing dimensions became a difficult task, to keep the peace within The Soul Society the Soul King had to result in drastic measures and for once, The Soul King Went Wrong!


**Feeble King**

Chapter one: The Soul King Went Wrong

The earth's core was a flaming grasp which contained just as much energy as the sun but even with that massive energy lying dormant beneath their feet's, the humans were still as useless as they were meager. Perhaps he was still giving them too much credits.

But there could be something inside that flaming core. Aizen's first research on Energy levels began once he saw an active volcano in the human world. It intrigued him that such volatile state of matter could exist beneath a hard cover.

If the humans, who were so feeble couldn't get into their core then he, a Shinigami should be able to get in and if for some reason he couldn't, then perhaps he was just as inadequate as the creatures he called feeble.

Nonetheless Aizen proved his stride. After all, the earth was strong but one rivaling the Captain Commander in reiatsu could handle the heat. Sure rocks were hard but a number of kido spells at an already halfway dug site under the nose of the Soul Society was all it took. The earth's core was a place too hot for Aizen's fancy. Maybe Genryusia wouldn't mind the inner core.

Getting on to more important things, he had two more cores to open up. Aizen wasn't sure how his fascination of all three planetary cores manifested but he felt attracted to a certain core that he just couldn't pin down.

The soul kings dimension was out of Aizen's clutches so he limited his research to the Earth but was only met with heat, now he had his eyes turned on Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The second wouldn't have been a problem but Aizen was sure the Soul Society would be on the lookout for any varying reiatsu. That could prove rather difficult.

Opening his apartment closet in the Soul Society, Aizen couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he took off a rather unique coat from the clothes peg and pulled it on. Said coat was a remake from Urahara Kisuke's own model for cutting off reiatsu signals. He held a neutral look as the ceiling distorted to black matter and an Arrancar with a human trim clothed in the same familiar grab as Aizen landed beside him.

This was a hollow whose resurrection was a drilling ability. All Aizen needed was a little head start and he was good to go although the same couldn't be said about for his hollow lackey, Aizen's zanpakuto was as active as ever.

Grabbing a sack of huge cloth piling, Aizen held a hand out to his minion and disappeared with a shunpo to reappear in a secluded area far away from any Shinigami's notice. But Aizen understood that a little distance won't keep him from seireitei's especially if it was hollow, that was where his coat and pile the huge stack came in.

Letting his zanpakuto do the work, his lackey immediately went into its resurrected form which significantly increased its humanoid side as it got into a spinning motion and immediately made its way into the ground drilling further and further while Aizen covered the entrance of the drill with his large stack of clothing.

Everything was going smoothly. Disappearing with a shunpo, Aizen appeared inside the hollow dug path and continued executing shunpo after shunpo as he made his way towards the Core of Soul Society.

After hours of drilling and shunpo's, Aizen could feel his lackeys speed decrease gradually until it finally ran out of steam. His smile remained the same as he came to a stop with his shunpo while his minion existed with a garganta.

At this point, Aizen could literally feel the strong presence of Soul Society's core. Blue energy swirled and emerged from the stop of the drill, he just needed to go a few more kilometers and he would be next to the strange blue energy or whatever it was. A list of possibilities captivated his thoughts on ways he could claim or obtain.

His next move would require a fully powered kido spell which always involved a complete recital. It took yet another prolonged timely path and now Aizen could feel the increased pressure of the swirling blue energies around him threaten to rip and form of flesh apart. This realization brought a slight smirk to Aizen's already happy visage and after executing a final kido spell, Aizen was face to face with a small chamber and almost immediately everything blurred.

The scene changed and now Aizen was now standing in the strange chamber except this time the chamber felt more alive. He could feel a sun above him that directed a fair level of heat at him and for some reasons he could feel wind whirling around the surrounding. Something was obviously wrong with this new reality.

An illusion or a varying level of hypnosis. Whatever this insanity was Aizen was sure he could break out of it. Kyoka Suigestu was his only option, he just needed to tear through this layer and see what he came for. Now all the more, it was proven that his hunch in the heavenly cores was right all along! There is something in here.

Pulling his zanpakuto from its sheath, Aizen inhaled a deep breath with all intents to unseal its abilities but was stopped when a blur shot passed his vision. His head immediately snapped to the side to get a glimpse of the sudden movement but noting came through until he felt a tug on his weapon.

Eyes widening in surprise, Aizen adjusted his head till his focus was now in front of him, the weapon. He saw a shaded hand grasping his blade bare handedly but what was more shocking was the shaded appearances all through the strange being, its eyes were the only visible thing and they were blood red.

"Slicing through this reality will defeat your purpose of coming here, trust me" The voice sounded like a seventeen year old but it felt centuries older than even the captain commander at the same time.

Aizen was impressed but underneath that emotion, he was constantly suppressing a large expanse of fear. Letting a smirk play on his face, Aizen looked straight into the red eyes of the rooms inhabitant "Was it you calling me here?"

The creatures eye betrayed no emotion neither did it provide a vocal answer, its only response was pulling its outstretched hand from Aizen's blade. It tilted its head towards the left and behind the former position, Aizen could see the space wrap into a blurred outline.

"Your ambitions led you here"

Moving out of the way, the creature left a direct route for Aizen to move forward which he did. He could see a blurred recitation coming to life. _Was that what was creating so much energy?_

"What you are looking for is beneath those words. Once you have succeeded in gaining what you want it should become clear to you that you still need to see me. Once more" With its last words echoing in Aizen's head the creature dispersed into the surrounding and the superficial condition of the chamber became unstable.

The artificial sun flair became more heated to Aizen's face while the winds became sharper with every passing seconds but all that could be ignored as Aizen's eyes focused solely on the words appearing on air. With a small application of shunpo, Aizen stood directly in front of the words and his eyes widened once again.

_These words don't exist! This kido isn't real._

But it seemed like every second Aizen hesitated in chanting the unknown kido, the chamber became more and more unstable.

Scars began lining and tearing through Aizen's coat and into his Captain uniform but he didn't seem to notice as his brain functioned at a faster rate compared to his superficial environment and almost immediately, time seemed to stop and Aizen's sword glowed with reiatsu as he held it up to the words and began chanting.

_**Worlds apart, worlds between, worlds hidden, cruelty beyond this realm, cruelty hidden through this dimension. Powers of this core, open this world and link the hidden, Grant me permission and purge me out, link me with this chain, make me a slave, for now and forever!**_

"_**But make "you" whose slave?"**_

He turned around just as fast as he heard the voice of the strange being behind him but his view also transformed with his sudden motion. He now stood in at an initial position, the same spot as when he started digging into the soul society except the floor was completely covered. No tunnel hole or signs of digging.

I_mpossible_

For the first time, things were not going according to plans. He knew he was getting himself into a quest with unknown variables but never could he have anticipated this result.

"Aizen Taichou" A man with white hair and permanent smirk and eyes narrowed into slits also dressed in the standard captain uniform called out.

"Aizen Sama, ya really should stop flaring ya reiatsu. The Gotei 13 could get a read on it ya know?" Aizen's eye gazed down upon his supposedly anti-reiatsu indicator coat and saw it all burnt and torn in all parts. _Probably the winds and scorched sun. But the chamber couldn't have been re—_

He was cut from his musings by Gins out stretched hand which pointed directly to Aizen's wrist. It was a grey hand chain that looked almost transparent and among other things, it felt weightless to Aizen. _**"But make "you" whose slave?"**_ An interesting development but what could these chains represent?

A stimulating puzzle Aizen hadn't hoped to ever come against in all the years of his existence but as his thoughts drifted across the uncanny situation he was completely unaware of his bodily actions until he felt a light blinding enough to cause his thoughts to waver even for the slightest second and once his eyes opened up a second later he realized his latest adventure was fruitful.

"_Once you have succeeded in gaining what you want it should become clear to you that you still need to see me. Once more"_ His words now made more sense than before, just a little glimpse at the tablet that hovered above his chained hands and Aizen was able to understand.

_Aizen Sosuke now understood_!

Of course he did, After all it all started in a distance dimension many centuries ago where the lands were tainted in murder, a world whose system was just as harsh but unlike the Soul Society, this was a world where they gained more from war.

An equal amount of chakra distribution to strengthen the forces remained with them till even after the war resulting in a drastic power difference where at the end of the war, the weakest individuals had strength of a vice-captain and the two strongest persons had more power than the King's guard could ever dream of.

This inhabitants of said dimension became a nuclear power mass which resulted in a dimensional imbalance.

The Soul King couldn't stand for this madness and then _The Soul King went wrong._

There could be only so many conditions necessary to destroy an abomination on this level and the Soul King wasn't about to let that opportunity slip. First, he needed a crescent show down bathed in the rays of the sun and most importantly, he needed the two strongest individuals out of the hidden dimension.

Once that one bit was done, the dimension was vulnerable without one of those persons and once separated the royal guards got to their duty. Those two individuals were supposedly stronger and more capable than the royal guards but at this time of grave importance, the King had enough Royal Guards to than would require.

And once everything seemed to be go according to plan, the raven haired one seemed to get a grasp of the Soul Kings plan but instead of escaping with his comrade back into their world, he made a sacrifice for their race.

He already knew what the eclipse showers were going to do and once they got close enough, he threw his comrade back home after showering in the rays and disappeared from sight. This didn't seem like a good thing but once the rays reached said dimension, the Soul Kings smiled. After all, it was anticipated.

If both power figures had escaped back to their world while the rays showered on them, it would have prolonged their dimensions life span just a little but still, it would be destroyed in just a few years but if only one power head returned, their planet would absorb the impact and make ever being there stronger. But with that power, came the improved blood lust!

To the Soul King this battle was a gamble that he won at every end. The crescent ray showers was going to be destructive to their planet no matter what, if both power heads were there it would lessen the damage but would be destroyed later, if only one power head then it would act as a power increment but magnify their blood loss till they all killed them self and finally, if none of the power heads were home, it would result in the total destruction of their world.

Perhaps, he didn't need to bloody his hands, they could kill them self for all he cares. The more they die, the better the balance although the king never found that raven haired red eyed bastard.

Aizen knew this much, he could already match the meeting in the core with the ravened haired individual but that didn't mean he knew what the damned chain meant.

Aizen's next location was certain, _**Hueco Mondo's core**_. "Gin, ignore the chain and tablet. Get Tosen, we are moving to Hueco Mundo." And with that, Aizen disappeared from Gin's view leaving the white haired man to scratch his head alone. "Aizen Taichou, ya can be real freaky at times. Well"….

Location: Hueco Mundo.  
Time elapsed: A Month.

Aizen, Gin and Kaname stared at a hole drilled deeply into the harsh desert environment. "Gin, Tosen. I'll be back soon and no matter what happens, don't come in" Aizen stated as his smile stretched to a freaky delight in his subordinates eye.

"Hai hai, Aizen-Taichou"

Just as Aizen expected, after hours of kidos the once before strange energy began slipping past his eyes and once he found the same familiar chamber, the world blurred once again and everything came to life.

"You came" He heard the same voice as last time which only served to increase his amusement.

"Why didn't you bind yourself with these chains?" Aizen asked as he raised his hands a bit giving the chains an opaque view.

"I'm truly surprised you understand that much from just half a tablet but I guess I could tell you why." . "I didn't make them for myself, it seems you don't really understand much after all" The black figures reply didn't give Aizen a hint of his former question but it was to be expected.

"Then i that case, I have one last question. What are you?"

"What am I? I bathed in the crescent rays just a little so I wouldn't be able to name myself although if everything goes as expected _you'll understand shortly, but for now open your hands." _Aizen's reasoning was unrivalled in the Soul Society, no one could defeat him at his own game but _this_ wasn't _his_ game. The very moment he stepped into the Earth's core and then the Soul Society's, half his life had been handed over to any un-expectations, but this un-expectation was sure as hell stronger than he was.

Of course he stretched out his hand!

The black figure dispersed into the superficial atmosphere and Aizen's hand was rewarded with a small glass container that glowed with a blinding white energy, Aizen was already out of the chamber.

"Gin, how long was I gone?" Aizen asked as he noticed his environment change to the desert surface.

"Aizen-Taichou, I was about to fall asleep"

"hmph, We are leaving now. Gather the Espada!" The tablet was now complete and Aizen's understanding had reached its peak. Those chains weren't for him, rather were they for the raven haired shadowed figure, they were for something else entirely.

The tablet wasn't just a story store either, it was already bathed in the crescents and solar showdown plus bathed in the core energy of both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. It was now an artifact of both world with two sole purposes, to tell a story and to create a tear in the space, a tear to the Hidden dimension, a world where its least strength was vice captain level.

A world which was already taken over with blood thirst! A world where only one individual survived the blood thirst driven battle, an individual Aizen was about to tear away from its world.

The raven haired figure didn't use the chains he created because he made them for another while he truncated into energy particles to support the chains bind. Without the chains bind, the summoned individual would immediately decapitate into energy.

This also meant he was binding the summoned individual to direct command from Aizen but it was a necessity if he was going to survive and fulfil the duties he himself couldn't. _DEFEAT THE SOUL KING, a quest for REVENGE!_

Aizen smiled as he drew a circle on the floor of his Las Noches Espada meeting room. It was a circle drew from his own blood and he soon began drawing weird patterns around it which confused his hollow lackeys more and more.

He placed the energy bottle in the circle while pulling the tablet out of thin air and dropping it next to the bottle. After taking a few steps back from his diagram, Aizen stretched out his chained hands till they were facing the circle directly and with that he began chanting.

_**Worlds apart, worlds between, worlds hidden, cruelty beyond this realm, cruelty hidden through this dimension. Powers of this core, open this world, link the hidden, Grant me permission, and purge out, link with this chain, make this force a slave, for now and forever!**_

_**A slave to me!**_

The circle exploded in white light reaching the heavens and temporarily blinding the spectator's eyes, the white light immediately spotted a black dot that began sucking the white energy in and once the blinding energy ended the blood circle emptied.

A black dot appeared once again accompanied by a blinding light and once it cleared every Espada member along with the commanders of Las Noches saw a kneeling naked figure with blond spiky hair lengthened to its back. Its casted a winged shadow on the walls behind it, wings that were big enough to shadow the entire wall.

Above its head a shadowed blade outline was being formed but what was even more surprising was Aizen's chain had transferred possession to the blond and Aizen only seemed to grin more than ever. "What do we refer to you as?"

"_**Uzumaki Naruto!"**_

…_**.**_

Season's greetings people and please leave a review!

Ramadam kareem!


End file.
